


Duty

by wingdingtypes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, can be read as a ship or not suit urself, give peko more character development you cowards!!, no betareader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes
Summary: Fuyuhiko loved the piano. To his surprise, so does Peko
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Duty

Fuyuhiko loved the piano. Love the music it made. The classy tunes and sophistication of its design. Almost romantic, just like out of those old mobster movies he liked so much. He was terrible at playing it though, the couple of times Peko had tried to teach him all ended in disaster. His fingers were too short, and hands that wielded knives with deadly precision would fumble over the ivory keys. Most of their sessions would end with his frustration reaching boiling point, smashing the keys with his fists and storming off.

He would always come back though and try again. Peko caught him a couple of times practising when he thought he was alone. Glaring at the sheet music like it had personally insulted his mother. She let him be.

It wasn't an important skill to have, especially for the ultimate yakuza. Poker face, intimidation, high pain tolerance, bluffing and such other skills were far more useful. He had mastered them all, you don't get the title of Ultimate for nothing.

Music was not a big part of the yakuza lifestyle, but Peko had a taken a liking to it. Fuyu hadn't realized it before, so it came as somewhat of a surprise to learn his childhood friend was skilled with many instruments when he caught her idling over a guitar.

"Your safety is my main priority, of cause. But there is a lot of downtime when you're otherwise engaged. And I figured that harnessing a skill like this may be useful. And besides" she dropped his gaze for the first time

"Its feel nice to... create"

He cocked his head at that. Such a trivial word _Nice_. Plain and charming and honest.

Genuinely intrigued he asked: "Whaddya' mean?"

It was a while before she could formulate an answer.

"We spend _so_ much of our time tearing apart other peoples livelihoods, crushing empires and breaking spirits. As they deserve of course. Simply put; It's a nice change, bringing something into the world for once, instead of removing it"

He realized she was embarrassed by this confession, like it was a dark secret she had kept bottled up for a while. She seemed to sense this too, straightening her posture

"Of course I do _not_ let this interfere with my duties. I am your tool, and will stop these activities if you wish"

"No!" Fuyu jumped "I don't wish that- want that! Jesus"

He ran a hand through his short hair, adjusted his jacket cuffs, buying time while grappling to find the right words. A poet he was not.

"It's great, real brave even, that you're doin this junk. The world is plenty big, and I don't want you to focus on just me and mine. Explore what makes you happy. And..." he risked a glance at her "I'll support ya Peko, hope you know that"

She gave him a gentle smile, and placed a hand over his. "I do, thank you Fuyuhiko"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quick thing I wrote to take my mind off of. Well. You Know. I adore the relationship between Fuyu and Peko, really wish it had the chance to be expanded upon!!! AND wish the DR writers let Peko have other stuff going on!! Let her be her own person you bastards, Fuyu would have loved that


End file.
